The Virus
by Fabulously Distressed
Summary: A virus appeared out of no where. Its destroying everything in its path. But nations cannot die from illness. ...but what happens when all their people have?
1. Chapter 1 - The mysterious rash

I wake up early as usual this morning. I get out of bed, instinctively walking to the bathroom to wash my face. It is a normal drowsy morning in Copenhagen and as I'm washing my face, nothing unusual stands out for me. Until I start to dress myself. I lift my arm and right there on my left side is a mysterious rash. I don't know how it got there, it wasn't there yesterday. I decide not to think about it and I continue to dress myself. Maybe I ate something I'm allergic to or whatever. If it gets worse, I'll see a doctor for it. For now, this meeting is more important than anything. We're about to have a breakthrough on this whole Brexit thing, I can feel it.

I go downstairs to get some breakfast: I ran out of cornflakes.

''Right, I was going to buy that yesterday but I didn't... Well, a banana it is then!''

I take a banana from the counter and I walk towards the TV. There is probably nothing interesting on at this hour, but hey it's worth a shot. I sit down and as the TV turns on I peel the banana. The news is on, but I don't feel like watching that now. People either died or it's going to cost me a lot of money, and I want to start this day off happy. I switch some channels and I end up on animal planet. That seems nice, I like animals.

I take a bite off my banana and I watch how two baby lions bravely follow their mother on their first hunting trip. Except for the fact that their prey is a half dead monkey, caught by their mother. And except for the fact that the lions have absolutely no clue what to do with it. So they decide to play with the tail, to the great annoyance of the monkey who is desperately trying to get away. I chuckle at the scene on the TV. It reminds me a little of Iceland, who was just as ignorant but brave as the lions when he was younger. I finish my banana and I stand up. I'm going to be late otherwise which means I'll have Finland all over me and the silent but nasty stare of Sweden all day. And as I said before, I want to start this day happy.

I get to my car and I open the door. I sit down to get my seat belt on when the rash on my arm starts to itch a little. Come on, not this bullshit. I was so happy when I got up! Now I'll probably have to schedule a doctor's appointment for this crap. Smile Denmark, it's probably nothing. Meeting first, weird rash later. I start up the car and I exit the driveway. It's a long trip to Brussels, but I'm patient. Besides, I like long car drives, gives you time to think. I think I'll go to Rødby to take the ferry to Puttgarden, that's a lot faster than going by the main land. And I have an subscription for the boat anyway, so why won't I use it for a change? I soon make it to Falster, but I realise one banana might not have been enough breakfast for the day. So I decide to stop at the local supermarket to get something to eat. Why am I like this? Who knows. Why can't I remember I cannot live on just one banana? Either way, I shouldn't have lost a lot of time. I eat the bun I got quickly and I get back into my car. In a little more haste than I'd like, I drive all the way to Rødby. I barely get on the boat I need but I have a small car. They allow me to go on the boat as the last car and my happiness returns.

As I enjoy the view on the boat, I get a good morning text from Norway. He immediately asks me why I didn't pick up the phone at home and after some explaining he just sighs. Norway despises the EU, and I don't blame him. We're an uncontrolled mess at the moment. But hey, at least he's not part of it, it would annoy him to no end. I walk back to my car and within a moment, I'm on the road again. And things were of course going too well for me: traffic jam in Hamburg. I should have known. Why isn't Germany fixing this, every time I'm here there is some sort of traffic jam. I sigh deep, especially because the rash has started to annoy me again. I should seriously see a doctor about this, this rash is just merely unhelpful at the moment. After a 30 minute delay in Hamburg, I dash to Brussels.

I'm not the last one, finally. Belgium is waiting for me and she gives me a welcoming hug.

''You're by car?''

''Yup, I wanted to drive for a little bit, besides planes are boring!''

''I see, well Sweden and Finland did come by plane, they're inside already. Have some coffee we only need The Netherlands and France to get started!''

I say Belgium goodbye and I walk inside. I see Sweden and Finland in the distance, but I decide to sit down with Germany and Prussia. ''Good morning gentleman, mind if I sit down?'' ''Of course not Denny! Have a sit!'' Prussia almost shouts but I'm used to that by now.

After some talking Germany leaves to check if France is already there, and I decide to talk a little about the morning. And then Prussia says something strange:

''Yeah we were almost late, woke up with this weird rash on my upper leg and West was all concerned about it. I dunno, might be a sunburn of some kind, my skin is very fragile of course!''

''Weird rash huh? Wow... so I woke up with that too this morning and I saw that Italy had the same kind of rash in his neck... Strange...''

Prussia looks at Italy and then back to me. He leans in closer to me and he whispers:

''I heard, that a mysterious virus was found in China, and it's said that is has already spread all over the world... Do you think the rash is...''

''A virus? Well I hope it's not dangerous then...''

''Nobody died yet and the doctors can't find anything. Anyway it's kind off freaking me out by now...''

I try to stay positive.

''Nah man it's probably nothing, and besides! We're nations right? We can't die off a rash!''

Prussia smiles again.

''That is true my friend! And nobody got really sick of it right? NAH we're good!!!''

I see Germany walk back now.

''Meeting's about to start!'' his loud voice booms through the room and I get up with Prussia, joking around a little as we walk inside the conference room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Brussels

I sit down next to The Netherlands and I get my things together. I see him doing the same, and I notice that same rash on his left hand as he does so. My stomach drops a little. He has it too. Prussia had it and I clearly saw it in Italy's neck. What does that mean? What if that virus Prussia was talking about is real? Focus Denmark. Try not to think about it. Besides, let's put the facts straight: you don't feel sick. You don't look sick. You can eat, you can drink, you can drive. Nothing out of the ordinary right? I sigh a little. It's nothing. Maybe it's one of those things that blows over like a flu epidemic or something and it'll go away after a while. Yeah, that must be it. I hear the beep of the translating service starting up in my ear and I get ready to start the meeting...

Well, that was a complete waste of time. The United Kingdom is being a pain in the ass about all of this, if you wanna leave so badly you're not helping yourself now. I want to return to my car when someone taps me on the shoulder. I turn around and I see it's Belgium.

"Hey Neth, Lux and I are going out for lunch, wanna join? I know a nice bakery downthe street!"

My stomach growls a little, maybe lunch would be nice before I go home.

"Yeah sure! Lead the way!"

I walk behind Luxembourg and Belgium next to The Netherlands. The two in front of us are talking about something in French, it's hard to follow.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Neth suddenly says.

It startles me a little but I regain myself. "Yeah sure what's up?"

He shows me his left hand. "Appeared yesterday. And I saw it on others too... do you have it?"

I just nod and point to my side. He clearly bites his lip. He's scared too and with good reason. We were almost wiped out by a plague once before in Europe and I don't want to face that luck again.

"Do you think it's dangerous? Like for real Denmark I'm actually scared..."

What do I say here? "I hope it's not... but now I'm not so sure anymore..."

He looks away now. He sighs deep.

"God I hope it's not..."

I sigh too. Maybe I should call Norway, just to check if he has it too...

"Here it is! The best Belgian sweets and buns in the world!"

Her voice snaps me back to reality and I smile again. Food, I only just realise how hungry I am. We walk inside and I see Neth's face lighten up a little again as well. We were hungry, and now that we have the sweet chocolate croissants within reach, we feel better. I order something and as soon as I take a bite I feel like my happy self again.

We talk for a while with each other. Belgium talks to no end about the delicate production of Belgian chocolate and I listen oddly intrigued. Then the Netherlands takes off about the difficult procedure of making cheese and then Luxembourg tunes I about the perfect weather conditions for wine making. What do I have? ... Lego's? ... A mermaid. A prettybridge, I have to share that one though...

"Denmark tell me, what kind of food do you have?" Belgium asks and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Eehhmmm... I have a lot of pastries with cinnamon and stuff. And a lot of meat... Not something out of the ordinary though," I say and honestly I'm a little unimpressed by myself.

"Hey but you have Lego's right?" Belgium says and I lighten up. Oh, you want me to talk about Lego? I hope you have a while!

It's far past 4 PM when we finally leave the bakery and we walk back to our cars. Once we make it there, I get a gentle hug from Belgium.

"Have a safe drive home Denmark. Say hi to Norway from me!"

"I will dear thank you! I'll see ya around!" Neth pulls me in a hug too.

"Drive safe Denny, I'll see ya..." I swallow for a second.

"You too Neth, and take care okay?"

He nods and whispers in my ear: "Let's keep each other up to date about that rash okay. I'm a little worried..."

I nod and I let go. I get in my car and I wave the siblings goodbye before I turn the corner. I'm going to call Norway when I'm back on the boat. Just to be sure...


	3. Chapter 3 - The phone call

I'm waiting in Puttgarden, and I'm impatient. All kinds of different scenarios have been crossing my mind. What if everyone Danish dies? What would happen to me? I know how to kill a nation, break the spirit of their people and take all their land. But would killing all their people do the job too? And if not... what happens then? What if all humans perish? Do we die too? Do we stay behind in a void without humans? And what do we do then?

A car honk behind me snaps me back and I realise the cars in front of me are moving. I quickly start up my car again and I follow the line of cars onto the boat. I now also realise my hands are trembling. Why am I so scared? I faced countless enemies that injured me beyond describing. I was almost dissolved twice in my lifespan. I lost everything I had and I always got back up on my feet. Why am I so afraid now?

I park my car and I turn off the engine. I see people emerge to the upper decks but somehow, I can't get up. I need to be alone for one minute. I close my eyes and I try to breathe at a regular pace. Once I feel refreshed, I get out of my car and I walk upstairs. I want to sit outside even though a thin rain falls from the sky. I don't care for now, I need some fresh air. I'm alone on this deck and I sit down on one of the chairs outside. I take my phone out and I search for Norway's number. I hesitate for a moment but I press the green button anyway.

He picks upfairly quick, his voice annoyed by my phonecall but I really need to talk to him for a moment.

"Hey Nor, I just needed to get something off my chest here. If you don't mind..."

He sighs. " _Just tell me already because otherwise it'll eat you away from the inside out like it always does..._ "

He's right. Either way, I just give in to it and I start talking. "Do you just so happen to have a nasty rash somewhere?"

Straight to the point might be best in this situation. It's quiet for a while.

" _Yes... what about it? And how do you know?!_ "

"Yeah Nor, you're not the only one. I think some kind of weird disease is coming and it's coming by storm. Everyone I saw today had it. And that almost 30 countries..."

A long silence. I remember how we felt during the Black Plague back in the day. I felt like dying.

" _So what now? Code red? What do you want me to do?_ "

"I don't know okay! I just wanted to know whether you had it too because it's freaking me the heck out!"

" _You need to calm down first okay! You always blow things up like this... Look there's nothing going on yet. It's just a rash and if more people are gonna find it then they will find out what it is okay?_ "

I try to breathe and I realise I'm shaking. "Sorry... sorry I'll be calm I just don't want to repeat the Black Plague again okay..."

" _It would take one hell of a disease to pull that off again Anko... relax..._ "

I let out a sigh. He's right. And besides that, the Black Plague was mostly spread though poor hygiene and stuff. Things that don't bother us anymore nowadays. I see Rødby closing in again and I sigh deep.

"Alright alright... I'm sorry okay I just freaked out a little..."

" _Idiot, I keep telling you not to believe everything your mind says fool..._ "

I can't help but smile. "Alright, I'll see ya later Nor and take care okay? Eat and sleep enough-"

" _You're not my mother! Now hang up before I do!_ "

I chuckle and I press him away. I sigh deep and I gaze over the water for a moment. He's right. Let's not freak out for now.

I get back in my car and I'm on the road fairly quick. I open my window for a moment and the wind in my hair does me good. Maybe I should call Alfred too, just to check whether it's only Europe. But I correct myself. No Denmark. Let it go. Do your thing and just keep up with the news. Don't believe everything your mind says. I park my car near my house and I walk to my house. I open the door and I'm instantly hungry. I didn't have dinner yet, that's right. I walk to the kitchen and I stir something up for myself. I sit down with the plate on my lap and Iturn on the TV. And the news shows me exactly what I didn't want to see but what I secretly already knew...


	4. Chapter 4 - It has spread

I'm numbed down completely as I stare at the TV screen. How?How did we not see this coming? How has this virus spread so far already? I need to get up and call everyone. But I can't move, I'm stuck in a shock state I cannot get out of. And then it hits me. How did China know for a month and not tell us? It started in China didn't it now? Didn't he know? I can hardly imagine. I can finally move and I take my phone. I'm scrolling through the numbers but my mind stops on Norway's number. I need to talk to him I need to know if he knows. We need to take action! I cannot help myself and I press the green phone icon on the screen and I feel my hands tremble. It takes a while but Nor finally answers the phone. And it's like he knows I'm in panic, he immediately starts to talk to me:

" _Okay before you freak the hell out, breathe and let me explain what we're gonna do..._ "

I try to follow his orders but my mind cannot obey. "Nor how are you so calm?! It has spread over the entire planet already and we didn't even know! We don't know anything about this virus and now everyone's ill and oh my God Nor what do we do?!"

" _It has spread indeed, and the fact that we only just now know is concerning and sluggish but please Anko, by panicking you're not going to help anyone..._ "

I sigh, he's right. Again. "What do we do now then?"

" _We're going to kick China's ass all the way to the moon for not telling us and then we're gonna start working on a cure I suppose..._ "

Right, China. My fear turns into anger now as I come to think of the facts. Why the hell would you keep something like that a secret to the entire planet? That's not even remotely honest towards your allies and humanity!

"Alright, we need to arrange a world meeting then and if China doesn't show up, I'm going to personally drag him from his bed..."

" _Or we host a meeting in Beijing itself, he wouldn't have an excuse not to come then..._ "

That might work. I find the strength to calm myself again. "Alright, we need to contact everyone then..."

And as I say that, I get another call. "Hold on, I have another call..."

Norway says he's done talking anyway and that he's going to await the news, so we say goodbye and hang up. I click him away and I receivethe other call: America.

" _Hey am I calling at a bad time? I know it's almost midnight at your place but I need to get this sorted out. Were you sleeping or something?_ "

"Nah I wasn't. I suppose it's about the virus?"

America has an entire meeting plan ready alright. His boss is furious with China, together with the Prime minister of the United Kingdom and a lot of other nations. He is trying to get everyone together on this, since the virus spread so far already. It's not a matter of UN or NATO or what not, it's about everyone at this point. We need a lot of things sorted out, and since I'm one of the most medically advanced countries there are, he asks me for help on the cure program together with Canada with forced funding from China. And we need to discuss the reasons why China kept it a secret for so long. And what the consequences willbe if the virus proves dangerous or difficult to cure. I just agree with everything he's planned, it's not like I can sort this out on my own. I have a little over 5,6 million people only, so we need all the help we can get.

"Have you called the rest of the Nordics already?"

" _Yeah, I has Sweden on the phone before you and I contacted Finland before that. Iceland is in close contact with Canada and I'm gonna call Norway after you. Britain is calling everyone in Europe and I asked Russia and Japan for Asia and Africa and stuff. Man I'm so tired..._ "

I hear the sleepiness in his voice now and I sigh deep. "You should rest man, it's gonna be a tough time for all of us but we should be okay. It's nothing we can't handle right?"

He chuckles. " _Nah man, I'm the Hero after all! I'll fix this and everyone will be okay!_ "

I try to smile and be optimistic and I say goodbye.

" _I'll tell you about specific meeting days later alright?_ "

I agree and I hang up. I sink back in my couch and I stare at the black TV screen. And I try to get my bearings in this mess: America will arrange a meeting with basically everyone on the planet. Canada and all other rich countries, including myself, will put as much effort in the cure as possible. And China will get his ass kicked for not telling us in time. I sigh. We're gonna be okay. We are gonna be okay Denmark. Relax...

I stand up and I go to the bathroom. I take off my shirt and I check whether the rash has grown. I can't really put my finger on it, but it appears it hasn't yet. It relieves me a little and I take my sleeping shirt and a toothbrush. I need to go to bed, otherwise I'll be a wreck. And I cannot be a wreck when this is all happening. But then my phone rings again. I take it and pick it up, my toothbrush still in my mouth.

"Hewwo?"

" _Hey Mathias, ring til mig et dårligt tidspunkt?_ (Am I calling at a bad time?)" It's the prime minister.

"Nej, siger det... (No, tell me...)"

" _Kan du komme til slottet i morgen? Jeg ønsker at diskutere nogle ting..._ (Can you come to the palace in the morning? I want to discuss something with you...)

"Okay, vil jeg være der omkring 10:00...(Okay, I'll be there around 10:00...)"

He hangs up. It's about the situation, but at this point it might be best to get things sorted out. I finish brushing my teeth and I walk to my room. I lay down on my bed, set my alarm and turn off the lights. And despite everything, I fall asleep fairly soon...

(I apologize if the Danish isn't 100% correct, but it didn't feel right for them to talk English)


End file.
